Brotherly
by Mr.Syrupe
Summary: When one of Jaune's seven sisters comes into Beacon, he'll have an adventure he'll never forget. Credits to AoNeko90 for Cover
1. Surprise?

The day just couldn't get any better. I woke up late. Lost my essay. Left my bag at the dorm. And when I get to class, I find this..

I banged the door open, panting. While my head still facing the ground, I "greeted" my teacher.

"Guh..d. monin.. profes.. ser.." I panted

But when I looked up, I questioned myself.

_When did Prof. Port looked so sexy? And, did he dye his hair yellow?_

Whoever she was, she had long blond hair, a slim figure and wore a uniform different from the usual Beacon Academy's. And worst of all, I knew her.

"Oh."

My hopes of trying to get this beautiful hot girl to go out with me was shattered.

She looked at me and immediately broke into a wide happy smile.

"JAUNNNEEEEEEE!" the words came out of her mouth like a bullet headed straight for its target.

"I MISSSSED YOUUU!" Her scream full of love

She jumped forward to give me a hug.. or rather to cut off my breathing supply if you ask me.

I tried to run back but instead I hit my head at the classroom door.

The whole class giggled as my sister caught hold of me.. very tightly.

"J-Jean?!"

The crystal blue eyes sparkled as it met mine.

"What are you doing here.. in B-Beacon?"

As you all know, I have seven Sisters. 6 older and 1 younger. ... well by a minute at least. This hyper active girl here is my twin sister, Jean Arc. We spent most of our childhood together as the next oldest was 5 years away from us. Nevertheless, she got attached to me after I saved her from an Ursa when we were very little.

I knew I was making a scene here. I eyed my classmates. Most were giggling, others like Cardin was laughing his ass off, a few were actually making the "What-an-adorable-pairing" face. But, why she was here was worth asking.

"A-aren't you supposed to be at Haven Academy? In Mistral?!"

My sister and I had to separate due to us wanting to go to different schools. She wanted to go to Mistral as most of her friends went there while I wanted to go to Beacon as it was said to be the best school in all of Vytal.

"Oh uhm... I wanted to go sightseeing with you in Vale! It was really boring without you bro!"

_Reeeeally..._

"Aughm.. I'm sorry to interrupt your.. "reunion" Mr. and Ms. Arc but you see, we are in the middle of class here and you're making a scene."

_Crap, I almost forgot!_

I pushed my sister away and bowed to my Grimm Studies teacher, Peter Port.

"Good morning sir! Sorry I was late and for making a scene!"

"It's quite alright Mr. Arc. It's always nice to see your family member after some time. Why it reminds me of a story in my days!"

Prof. Port starts blabbering about his mother of whatever. Seriously, though, teachers often complain about us talking too much in class. Well, we have a living proof here that it proves otherwise

I grabbed Jean's arm and led her to my seat. Nearby students teased me about me and my sister. I saw Pryhha with a worried face. I gave her a "hi" and she gave me a "red bubbled face". Wait, what did I do wrong?

"So bro, how are you in Beacon?"

"Hey, isn't she pretty?"

"Bro, what team are you in?"

My sister was almost equal as Prof. Port. The only difference is that she is asking questions while adding statements.

"Jean, c'mon I'm trying to listen here.."

"But, big broooo, that guy is really noisy.. I don't want to listen to him!" she kept tugging my arm and giving me that sad puppy look.

_Speak for yourself_

Louder giggles could be heard. Yang couldn't hold her laughter. Neither can Ruby. And don't make me start on Cardin. He literally was dying of laughter.

"Brooo, can we go outside.. This is really BORINGGGG!"

"Jean! He'll hear you!"

Too late.1

"I'm sorry Mr. and Ms. Arc? You seem to like the corridors rather than my meaningful speeches! Even if its your first time here Ms. Arc, I would not accept any excuses! I mean, look around you! Does anyone else look uninterested in my lessons?"

_How bout' you look around.._

"Now run along and leave this classroom!"

I stood up glumly and sighed. At least one person is happy. I led my sister out of the classroom. I caught Ren smirked at me. I gave him one back.

Well, leaving the classroom wasn't too bad. I'm sure the others were jealous of us. I looked at my sister. She looked around with awe at the classrooms, the corridors etc. I guess that means, Beacon and Haven are actually quite different. I had to smile. I bumped my fist on my lil' sis head and said,

"Let's go.. I'll be your guide"

Jean was a bit surprised but quickly gave a big happy "OK!"

As I left with Jean, I didn't notice an orange-haired girl following us.


	2. Meeting The Gang

"WOAHHHHHHHHH"

Jean's eyes glittered and sparkled at scene in front of her. I had taken her to the Academy Gardens at the rear of the school building. So the plan was to let her roam around just wait for her to finish, because, knowing her, she won't listen to all those talks about how nice the Academy Gardens are or how they were made and stuff.

Jean was already at the middle, admiring some Crocus.

_Geez, she's like a baby _I thought as I shook my head, humorously.

I've got to admit though. The Academy Gardens was rather large. It felt like they were hiding something in here.

*DING DONG*

My Scroll suddenly rang and a hologram popped out of it. It said

**Now: 4:00**

**Schedule: Free Period**

**Until: 5:00**

I put pack my Scroll into my pocket and shouted for Jean.

"Jean! It's Free Period! Let's Go!"

Jean looked up from the flowers and replied

"Coming Jaune!"

We started to walk to the cafeteria but someone stopped us.

She had orange hair and turquoise eyes. It was non-other than my teammate, Nora Valkyrie.

"Nora? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ren?"

Nora jumped from the stairs leading to the cafeteria.

"Oh Jaune silly~ Why do you say that?" she laughed at my comment

_Go figure.._

"But oooo~ Who is this!"

Nora brushed past me and started admiring my sister. She eyed her from head to toe like she was a relic.

Even though my sister is really sociable and hyper, she was a bit awkward when someone does what she usually do

"Uhhmmm.. Hello?"

"Heeeellllooo!" she "teleported" in front of her, "My name is Nora Valkyrie!"

"Hii.. I am Jean Arc, Jaune's sister.."

Nora's eyes goggled at those words and I'm just standing there sighing.

"WHATTTTTTT! JAUNE'S SISTER?!"

Her mouth was like hippo yawning. Big, yes. As usual, she fires questions at my poor sister.

"How tall are you?"

"Are you sure your twins? Because you're like wayyy prettier than your brother over there.." she cupped her mouth as if to prevent me from hearing. Unfortunately, I did.

"Oi." I cut in but she was on a roll.

"What kind of weapon do you have?"

"Does it have a name? What name is it?"

"Are you a virgin?"

And that was it. Before I could say something back, a yell did it for me.

"NORA!" an angry yell came where Nora was earlier.

It was none other than my best friend and teammate, Lie Ren.

Nora stopped being annoying. She did a twirl and yelled back,

"Coming Renn!"

As my sister walked up to me, she asked

"Who's that, big bro?"

"That's my best friend, Ren!"

She eyed him for a moment before complimenting him.

"He's hot.. but not as pretty as you!"

I had to blush at that comment but pretty? Seriously?

We could hear Ren giving Nora "the talk" like a mother to a child.

"Nora.. please.. don't ever do that again.."

Ren walked toward us while the cheerful Nora skipped behind him.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my friend here. I hope you'll forgive her. She's a bit... insensitive.."

"It's ok! We just started off the wrong foot!"

_There's my sis.. Still as forgiving as always_

Ren did a sigh of relief. He smiled and turned at me.

"How bout' we continue to talk at the cafeteria?"

"Ok!"

With that, My sis, Ren and Nora and I made our way to the cafeteria. On the way, Ren told me something that actually surprised me.

"You're sister.. She's like Nora.. They could be twin sisters y'know.."

I laughed.

"Nora? And Jean? That's imposib.." my voice lowered at the end. I was left speechless.

**At the cafeteria**

"So Jean.. you are from Haven Academy?" asked Ruby, whose team sat at the same table as us.

"Yes! It's not much of a difference though, just that Beacon is larger and has more facilities and we don't go through initiation."

Blake was first to question this, "What do you mean that you guys don't go through initiation? How are your teams made?"

Jean put her index finger at her cheek, as if to recall something. "Well, to start it all off, our teams have been decided the moment we first step to class."

All of our jaws dropped following us dragging, "Whaaaaat.." in unison.

"Kinda' boring if you ask me! That's why I le- I mean why I wanted to join the Tournament during the Vytal Festival!" Her tone suddenly changed at the next few lines as if to cover up what she said before, "Plus, my mom was worried about Jaune so she asked me to go Beacon so I worked hard so here I am!"

All of us clapped in unison, staring with admiration at this adorable girl who worked hard at the sake of seeing her useless clumsy brother. But of course, I had to feel flattered. It's really sweet of my sister.

I noticed Pyrrha looking quite glum. Ren asked her, "What's wrong Pyrrha? You look rather glum when JEAN and JAUNE is here. Is something the matter?" and there he go es again. Another smirk.

But I felt quite worried as well. My partner, mentor, and best friend suddenly looking so sad. That was rare... I think "Pyrrha.. Are you ok?"

Somehow, it gave Pyrrha quite a shock and there goes an "Oh!" followed by, "Ahaha.. glum? No! I'm fine! It's really nice to meet you Jean!" she gave off an awkward smile making me raise an eyebrow. It might me just me but everyone looks like they're smirking and holding back their giggles at the beautiful redhead while Jean was just munching on some pancakes and Weiss manicuring her nails.

Pyrrha grew redder every second. "Sorry, I think I'm having a stomach ache.. Gotta go!". She rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Pyrrha!" I stood up and attempted to follow her but instead stopped by Yang.

"I got this. You keep introducing your sister here!" and that, she ran where Pyryha ran to.

I scratched my head.

"Weird.." I mumbled

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Ren.

"Don't sweat over it. I'm sure she's fine. She's Pyrrha Nikos.. remember?"

"I hope so.." I replied, still worried but I surrendered at my friend's words.

**Pyrrha' Point of View**

I panted. I rushed to the girl's toilet for no reason. I look at myself at the mirror. I tried to force a smile but.. nahh. Still, why am I so worked up whenever I see Jaune with Jean. They're siblings! It's normal for them. Sticking so close together, arms linked, talking between themselves.. it's.. normal.. ARRGGGHHHH!

"Stupid Jaune," I whispered at myself. Luckily, no else was at the bathroom. Except one.

"Having troubles, lover.. uhh.. girl?"

I quickly straightened myself up to see Yang leaning against the wall, a huge grin on her face.

"Y-Yang?! How long have you been here?!" I stumbled, blushing with embarrassment written all over my face.

"Umm.. When you started to force a smile at the mirror. You look pretty dumb!" she laughed.

_Dangit.._


	3. Defying Physics

**Pyrrha's Point of View**

"So.. you having some love troubles redhead?"

"My best friend inquired me after I seemed to act.. "out of place".

"L-love troubles? What are you talking about?" I asked, still trying to cover up my obvious crush on my own team leader.

Pyrrha..." Yang closed her eyes and shook her head with disapproval and amusement, "you know we all know that you've had a crush on Jaune since... well.. since you met him. Ruby knows it. Ren knows it. Blake is on the same boat. The only ones who don't know are, Weiss, since she's not bothered, Nora and the damsel himself."

I dwindled over her words, not as surprised.

But damn girl, getting jealous over siblings showing love for each other.. you've sunk really low.. Haha!"

"Wh-wh-what are you saying Yang?!" I was annoyed at the somewhat insulting but true comment.

Yang's tone become warmer.

Still, its obvious you two like Jaune. So it's a battle between you two. And you can't lose this fight." Yang smiled slyly.

Yang! Jaune's not a toy!" I reminded her.

Fine, Ms. Cereal Mascot! Oh, look it's almost time for Dueling Practice! Let's go!"

**Jaune`s Point of View**

"Pyrrha sure is taking her time..."

"Maybe they had gone to the Amphitheater already? It is almost time for Professor Glyndas' class."

I sighed, "I guess you're right Ren. But why did she do that though? I wonder if she's sick or something."

A huge sigh from the group followed which surprised me.

Jaune, you blockhead." Ruby shook her head disappointingly

**At The Amphitheater **

"Mr. Lee and Mr. Arc.. please get ready."

"Feeling down, I stood up slowly with no will to fight. As I walked down the staircase, Shyan on the other side gave me a disapproving look. Pyrrha and Yang were no where to be seen.

"Don't worry, Jaune! Believe in training with Pyrrha!" Ruby encouraged me with a pat on the back.

"YEAH! AND KICK HIS FACE WITH WAFFLES UNTIL HIS INSIDES COME OUT!"

Nora, being her usual self, on the other hand, encouraged me differently.

"Haha, thanks guys.. really helpful advice.."

As I stepped down to the platform, I looked at Shyan. Tall, handsome, muscular, smart and good at fighting. Totally the opposite of me.

"Hehe, Jaune, ready for your 150th losing streak?"

"Another record to break, Jaune!"

"Go Shyan!"

"I could hear everyone single one of my classmates going for Shyan.. until..

"GO BROTHERRR! WIN THISSSS!"

"Everyone was silenced by my she was, still not giving up hope on me.

I unsheathed my Mors and readied my Shield.

Shyan put on his gauntlets.

"Get ready! "

The countdown began. A hologram appeared and the number "5" appeared.

My forehead began to sweat profusely

"3"

I took a deep breath and told myself to focus.

"2"

I thought about all the times I lost, how I became the leader, Pyrrha's teachings and most importantly my sister. I had to win this or else disappointment would be written in everyone's faces. For the first time I felt very confident.. and I thought..

"1"

I'm dead.

"START!"

"I dashed forward with my shield infront of me. I side-stepped just as Shyans' sword could hit my shield. Losing his balance, I kicked his left leg and slashed his back.

Shyan tumbled away from me, with a surprised look on his face. The amphitheater was silenced with shock written all over their faces until...

"AWESOMEEEEE BROTHERRRRR!"

Jean screamed with such joy

**Pyrrha's Point of View**

The silence didn't last. It was followed by cheers for Jaune, with his sister voice the loudest. Even Prof. Glenda was adjusting her glasses to confirm what she had seen really happened. Was that really Jaune? The stupidly cute and clumsy leader of ours?

If I could, I would have hugged him there and then. Wait.. Hugged him? No way! We have a leader-teammate relationship! There's no way I could hug him...

... but what if I could? What would happen if I hugged him? Was it such a big deal that I had to dwell over it?

I must've been acting weird because Yang beside me smirked.

"Hey, Pyrrha! Why're you acting so weird, huh?" She nudged me with that childish face of hers.

"W-what? Yang! Stop that!"

"Haha hey princess.. You can't escape us!"

The rest of the gang except Jaune appeared infront of me.

"How did you find us?" Yang asked.

"Well, you were the only quiet ones, everyone else is cheering." Ren answered intelligently.

"HEY GUYSSS! DID YOU SEE THAT?! BROTHER WAS SO AWESOMEEEEE! HE WAS LIKE "HYAA!" AND "BOWW!" AND "RAHHHH!"! HE WAS SO COOL!"

Jean screamed at our faces. Her face was bright red completed with a large smile. She looked so beautiful and innocent.

"He looks so strong like back then!"

"Back then? Did something happen between during the past? I couldn't continue my thoughts because of my friends teasing me.

"Settle down, students. The match isn't over yet." Prof Glenda ordered.

**Jaune's Point of View**

Shyan stood up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Jaune Arc. It seems I must've underestimated you. I apologise."

He bowed to me

"Uhm.. thanks? "

He then stood up straight. He got into his stance and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened eyes with such blood lust that I could have withered there and then.

I flexed up my muscles to tighten up my defence. All of my senses were tingling. I knew something bad was going to happen. In a split second, Shyan teleported infront of me.

"Fast!"

I help up my shield against the barrage of attacks.

He stepped back and took out a blue card with the number "5" on it. He inserted it into his gauntlet, and it seemed to glow brighter.

"This is the end."

Water formed around his feet. Suddenly, he glided towards me with such speed that my eyes can't follow. In an instant , it seemed like a Truck had hit me. I was sent flying backwards.

I kneeled, with my Mors helping me to support me body

I looked at the screen.

"Jaune Arc: 20%

Shyan Lee: 85%"

Pretty pathetic.

Silence filled the hall again but not with excitement, but with the opposite.

I struggled myself up. My vision blurred and cold sweat ran through my body. Shit. How do I beat him?

"Arc, you've have exceeded my expectations. But it's time to end this."

I took a small glance at him before another truck sent me flying to the stars.


	4. A Small Treat!

**Jaune's Point of View**

"NO!"

I shot myself of bed, only to receive intense pain on my chest area.

I clenched my stomach to try suppress the pain. Slowly, it disappeared.

I slowly leaned back on to my bed. Wait. My bed? Why was I on my bed? I look around but found nothing except stillness and silence. Beside me, a chair stood.

I was wrapped with bandages which made me feel relieved as I had no broken bones. And then, I suddenly remembered why I was here.

Flashbacks of the fight came back to me like a machine gun. I had improved. But, I was still a disappointed. I looked down at my bruised hands.

"Weak.." I muttered myself. I bit my lip and the door opened.

A beautiful, crimson haired girl appeared before me, as if to mock me for losing. Little did I realize it was Pyrrha in home clothes. Her hair was loose. She was clad in a green tank top completed with shorts. Her red eyes could charm a man at any time. Her fair complexion and her sexy body could push a man's desires to their limits.

I silently thanked God that I lived through that fight.

She closed the door silently and turned towards my direction. A surprised look on her face appeared as her eyes made contact with mine.

"Oh Jaune! You're a-awake!" She stumbled, with a tinge of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah.. Where are th-"

Pyrrha rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Are you dizzy?"

She placed her hand on my forehead to prove whether I had a fever or not. She took back her hand and gave a sigh of relief.

"Haha! I'm fine Pyrrha," I chuckled

"You must have been taking care of me.. Thanks.." I smiled as I eyed the chair.

"Oh! It was no problem.. Haha!" She laughed, which faded into a sad smile as if to say she wanted me to stay unconscious longer.

...

A moment passed. Awkward silenced filled the air as I quenched my lips and purposely looked around the room. I took a quick glance at my team mate who was feeling the same thing but in a more.. intense manner.

Her mouth looked as if it had a lot of "w"s. She shuffled her feet as she played with her fingers which were behind her slender back.

"Umm.. hey.."

"Uhh.. hey.."

I figured that talking would break the silence but it increased the awkwardness as we thought of the same idea.

"Ahh.. sorry... you go first!" I told her, embarrassed.

"Nonono.. you first! Mine can wait!" she replied, equally embarrassed.

I sighed in my head. Knowing what would happen if I continue, I took the chance. Still, what to say?

"Where did you go during that time? You know, during lunch? "

A random question came out and it just had to be this one.

"Oh haha! You know.. I was feeling.. sick? Yeah, I had a stomache!" She gave a nervous reply.

"So were you sick or you had a stomache?" I raised my eyebrows, unsatisfied with her answer.

She looked like I hit the bullseye.

"Uhh.. Both?" She nervously grinned.

I chuckled. Seriously, this strong girl suddenly becoming like this is really rare.

I gestured her to ask her question. Flushed, She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly she closed it.

"How.. close.. are you with your.. sister?" She stuttered, lobster red.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I titled my head to the left.

"Are..are..you.. a sisc-"

The door slammed open, followed by a screech of joy.. I think.

"BROTHERRRRRRRR!"

Jean came running... no.. sprinting towards me with open arms. This was going to hurt.

She kneed my balls and banged my whole body to the wall without her noticing it.

Tears flowed out of her eyes like a river while I think blood flowed out of my "dragon".

"Ughh.. J-Jean? Get off me.. please.." I said weakly.

"Jaune, you're up!"

Ren's voice came from the door. Nora was eating pancakes behind him.

"How did it feel to get hit by that thing?" He chuckled.

"Hard.." I rubbed my head as if to ease the pain. Compared to getting hit in the balls, it was nothing.

Pyrrha said sternly, "Umm.. Jean.. Your brother is still injured. "

Nora was munching on some cookies instead. She opened her mouth full of chocolate in front of Ren, who turned his head away in disgust.

Well, this is Team JNPR (Juniper).

_***The Class Bell Rings***_

"There goes the bell. Anyway, Jaune, you can't leave until the day's over. Have fun!" Ren waved me goodbye.

Everyone left. Once again, I was all alone. I fell back to my bed, my arms supporting my head.

Drowsiness was seeping into my head. Even though I was alright, I still needed rest. I waited. My eyes felt heavier and heavier by each second. I closed my eyes and waited for darkness to take me in.

**Pyrrha's Point of View**

**At the cafeteria**

Jean kept having doggy eyes for the rest of our chemistry class. I swear to god that one of her teardrops almost dropped into the mixing dish.

After chemistry class ended, it was Lunch Break. As usual, we sat together as a team with the exception of Team RWBY who had to stay back because of Ruby blowing up her station during Chemistry class. Neptune and Sun joined us for lunch as well.

Jean was still in her depressed state.

"Jean, you're brother will be fine soon." I tried to comfort her.

The crying became more tense. Wrong move, me. Ren snickered at me.

"Jean. Shut up."

We both looked at the waffle-eating Nora. Her sudden change of mood was really terrifying.

"I'm sure Jaune will be fine. He's a seasoned veteran!" Ren laughed while the rest wondered about our leader. He has improves but he's still inexperienced.

Everyone continued talking and eating. Food flew across tables. People flirted with each other. A normal high school. Or one might think.

An eerie feeling crept up on me like I was being watched. I pretended not to notice as I didn't want to alarm the rest.

"Sorry guys, I think I have to go to the bathroom! " I told my peers.

"Whaaaat?! Again Pyrrha? There something wrong with your stomach or is it because of your child with Jaune?" Nora complained.

Everyone spit their food suddenly and broke into shock. Neptune and Sun's arm wrestling match was left hanging. My deadly aura disappeared and I turned lobster red.

"Wha-wha-wha-"

A large slam on the table and then,

"PYRRHA! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER?!"

Jean eyes whirled while her face equally red as mine.

"WHAT? NOO! I DIDN'T!" I slammed the table as if to protest. But Jean wouldn't listen. She was into her own little world.

" .youneedbabyfoodandallthatstuff.." Jean stared at the cracked table with her head down, mumbling out whatever comes to her mind without second thoughts.

Ren hid his face under the table and Nora continued eating, this time bananas. I didn't notice we wear attracting a huge crowd and soon enough, everyone heard the rumor of me being pregnant with Jaune.

"DAMNN ITTT!" I raced to the toilet, still as red as my hair, leaving everyone in the dust who blocked my path.

Amongst the commotion, a sinister smirk appeared among the shadows.


	5. The Joker Part 1

A tall man clad in a white trench coat completed with a black undershirt and tie walked towards a long corridor, followed by two figures covered in leather armour and masks.

The man stopped after seeing two soldiers guarding their destination which read,

"Administration Room" on the glass door.

He straightened his tie and his posture. Then, he stopped his companions, indirectly telling them that he had this.

He walked straight up to the guards who wore heavy armour and they both saluted him. The man proceeded to the door. He took out a white card from his chest pocket, scanned it, and the door opened before him and he went inside.

His companions followed, not before stabbing the guards straight into the heart.

A few seconds later, the screen of the security camera went black.

**Jaune's Point of View**

It was getting cold outside. It was in the middle of the night. I was inside my room, my teammates asleep. Christmas was coming and our room had festive decorations everywhere

Everyone but me was asleep. Nora, who somehow got into Ren's bed, was snoring loudly whilst hugging him with one arm and the other in an awkward position. Despite all of that, Ren slept like a rock.

I got out of bed and walked towards the door, not before looking at our cereal mascot. Even when asleep, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Well, of course, before Ice Queen. She had a cute way of breathing, through the nose and a little puff from the mouth.

My eyes were then attracted to her lips. Her cherry lips looked so soft that I could swallow them whole. She didn't need makeup to look this beautiful. I found myself entranced and didn't realize that I was getting closer and closer the her face until..

***SMACK***

I got slapped on the face by her. Damn, even when asleep, she still packs a punch.

"Ahaha.." I rubbed my face with embarrassment.

I looked at the portable bed and I realized my sister was missing.

"She probably went to the toilet or something..." I shrugged it off. It's my sister we're talking about. She'll be fine.

I found my Mors lying on the weapon rack and picked it up. And then, I closed the door behind me.

I walked through the silent hallways. It was kind of creepy at night when there's no one. I found the lift and I headed for the rooftop.

With a small ding, a beautiful scenery gazed upon me at the dark sky. It was filled with sparkling stars and the lights of the Academy managed to make this place looked beautiful.

I recalled all those moments that I had in the past. The training with Pyrrha, the fight with Cardin. Those were the times.

I held up my Mors and got into my fighting stance. I focused and imagined there were enemies rushing towards me. I tried to lessen my movements and as swiftly as possible, I prepared to strike and that's when an explosion threw me off balanced.

**Pyrrha's Point of View**

I jumped out of bed as everything shook around me. Stuff dropped from their original position. And in about 3 seconds later, our room was a mess.

"What the... Nora, are you okay?" Ren shook his childhood friend as she was unaffected by the shake and continued sleeping. Was the shake so powerful that she dropped to Ren's bed?

But it didn't matter the most. I glanced at our leader's bed but it was empty. Jean's was empty too. Where could have they gone?

"Emergency! Damage to 3rd Floor! Please evacuate in a calm and orderly manner! "A female robotic voice echoed around the whole school.

"Considering the damage, it's probably a Level 2 Emergency. Let's go Pyrrha."

We raced to the Auditorium where a transparent defensive barrier covered us students. We met Team RWBY beside us

"Where are Jaune and Jean?" Ruby asked.

"They were gone when we woke up. They probably heard the warning so it's ok!" I reassured her but I felt otherwise myself.

"Look! Professor Ozpin is coming!" The crowd said.

Professor Ozpin hurriedly walked to the stage with a serious look on his face. Professor Glynda followed behind him.

He came closer to the mic and the moment he touched it, another explosion was set off where Professor Ozpin was.

Gasps came from the crowd. "No..." I uttered in disbelief.

In the distance, gunfire started which caused most of the students to panic.

**Jaune's Point of View**

I stood up after the blast had knocked me down.

"What in the world?" I said as I looked over the edge of the rooftop to see what had happened.

The main building had a large missing piece on it. What would they want in the main building?

Suddenly, my ears picked up a second blast but not as strong as before. I quickly glanced at the other side of the rooftop and shock came over me.

Students had assembled at the Auditorium for the protection of the barrier. And in front of them the stage had been severely damaged, causing the students to panic.

"Damn it! I have to get there!" I grabbed my sword and raced down the stairs only to be stopped.

Suspicious-looking men wearing leathered armour drew out guns. They had a sword at their back each.

I hid myself in a room before they noticed me as they continued running towards the hallways of the dorm.

I continued running, snaking past enemies, to where my Team is. I just hoped they're in a better scenario than I am in.

**Pyrrha's Point of View**

"Let's get out of here!" A student suggested and some of the students tried to run out of the the barrier, only to be pushed back by an unknown force.

"Crap... We're stuck in the barrier." Ren cursed.

We were where the enemy wanted us to be.

Suddenly a tall man clad in white trench coat completed with a black undershirt and tie walked up aisle. He had a black top hat and wore a "sad face" mask. A small "heart" that looked like on the deck of cards was tattooed on his neck.

He took out his mask revealing his face. He had green and orange eyes. Two hearts were that were green and orange were tattooed under his eyes. He also head orange wavy hair.

"Greetings! Fellow students of Beacon! I am your host, Phantom Joker!" He smiled. He looked at us with eyes that had the word written "crazy" over it.

Immediately, I felt totally uncomfortable.


End file.
